


Идея

by Siimes



Category: Bleach
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-23
Updated: 2009-05-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22542649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siimes/pseuds/Siimes
Summary: Зачем они мне, когда у меня есть ты?
Relationships: Kyouraku Shunsui & Ukitake Juushirou, Kyouraku Shunsui/Ukitake Juushirou
Kudos: 2





	Идея

**Author's Note:**

> Размещение: запрещено без разрешения автора

Кьёраку с грохотом ввалился в комнату, от чего кисть в руке Укитаке дрогнула, и поверх тщательно выведенного иероглифа образовалась чернильная клякса. Джууширо вздохнул — теперь придётся переписывать всю работу. Как и всегда — Кьёраку редко входил в помещение хотя бы чуть менее шумно.

— Джууширо, ты должен мне помочь! Я уже не знаю, что бы такого придумать! — Кьёраку бегал кругами по комнате, схватившись за голову, и представлял собой воплощение отчаяния и паники.

— И во что ты вляпался на этот раз? — Укитаке ещё раз вздохнул, поняв, что придётся заняться заданием позже, отложил кисточку в сторону и повернулся к нему.

Шунсуй остановился, внимательно посмотрел на него и полным безысходности голосом произнёс:

— Наоко-сан!

Джууширо чуть нахмурился, вызывая в памяти образ названной студентки. Она училась с ними на одном курсе, собирала волосы в высокий конский хвост, принадлежала к клану из мелкой аристократии, более незначительной, чем Укитаке, и до ужаса любила покомандовать. Наоко была невозможно упёртой и обладала характером, походящим на катящийся с горы булыжник, — проще отойти в сторону, чем спорить с ней. А лучше вообще не попадаться на глаза.

— А что с ней?

— Вознамерилась женить на себе, — горестно вздохнул Кьёраку, и его голова поникла.

Укитаке сочувственно посмотрел на него. Вкупе с упёртостью, убеждение этой девушки в том, что до 300 лет мужчину нужно воспитывать, а потом перевоспитывать, делало её ещё более невыносимой.

— Я сделал уже всё, что мог, но она не отлипает от меня! — продолжил Шунсуй. — Вцепилась как клещ! Ещё, не дай Ками, ей в голову придёт идея клан приплести, — он поморщился и устремил умоляющий взгляд на Укитаке. — Джууширо, помоги!

Укитаке нахмурился и серьёзно задумался над возникшей ситуацией. Кьёраку был хорошим человеком и ухитрялся после расставаний сохранить тёплые отношения с девушками, но с Наоко нужно использовать радикально иное поведение.

— А я чем могу помочь?

— Придумай что-нибудь, — Шунсуй снова начал нервно сновать по комнате из угла в угол, — нужно, чтобы она навсегда распрощалась с мыслью даже просто смотреть в мою сторону!

— Да не мельтеши ты, — Джууширо поднялся на ноги и раздражённо дёрнул его за локоть, чтобы тот остановился. — Кажется, у меня есть одна идея... — медленно произнёс он, всё ещё хмурясь.

Кьёраку с надеждой посмотрел в серьёзные карие глаза Укитаке.

***

— Джууширо, вот ты где! А я тебя уже обыскался! — Кьёраку стремительно подошёл к скамейке во дворе, на которой сидел Укитаке и листал библиотечную книжку, и опустился рядом с ним.

Солнышко ласково пригревало, студенты высыпали на улицу, потому что никому не хотелось в такой хороший денёк торчать в четырёх стенах.

— Ты что-то хотел? — Укитаке скосил глаза на своего соседа.

— Ага, я по тебе соскучился, — жизнерадостно сообщил тот и придвинулся чуть ближе.

— Шунсуй, мне нужно подготовить эту тему, не мешай, пожалуйста, — Укитаке ткнул пальцем куда-то в страницу и отсел подальше, на самый край скамейки.

— Я не мешаю, — заверил его Кьёраку и снова придвинулся, вплотную прижавшись боком к Джууширо. — Ты мне потом ведь объяснишь её? — понизив голов, тихо проговорил он, почти касаясь губами ушной раковины Укитаке.

— Шунсуй! — Укитаке резко дёрнулся в сторону, отодвигаясь, и тут скамейка под ним неожиданно закончилась.

Джууширо, внезапно лишившись опоры под собой, начал заваливаться назад и схватился за рукав своего соседа. Кьёраку от неожиданности потерял равновесие и рухнул на упавшего Укитаке, тот как-то приглушённо охнул. Рядом с ними на землю шлёпнулась библиотечная книга. Неподалёку послышался чей-то полный возмущения вскрик.

— Это явно не Джууширо, — пробормотал лежащий на Укитаке Кьёраку и поднял голову.

Чтобы встретиться взглядом с Наоко, открывающей и закрывающей рот в попытке сказать хоть слово. Вероятно, так ничего не придумав, она перестала изображать рыбу, выброшенную на берег, сжала кулаки и возмущённо топнула ногой.

— Джууширо, кажется, нам пора, — Шунсуй быстро вскочил на ноги, схватил Укитаке за руку, рывком поднял с земли и потянул за собой, резво припустив со двора, желая оказаться как можно дальше от беснующейся сокурсницы.

Укитаке осталось только перебирать ногами, чтобы не споткнуться, и крепче стиснуть его ладонь.

***

Наконец, остановившись, оба привалились к стволу дерева, согнувшись от смеха. Двор учебного корпуса остался далеко позади.

— Думаешь, она поверила? — прерывающимся голосом спросил Укитаке, пытаясь отдышаться.

— Ещё бы, ты так убедительно застонал! — снова рассмеялся Шунсуй.

— Ничего я не стонал! Ты чуть дух из меня не вышиб! — возмутился на это Укитаке.

— А зачем тебе понадобилось падать, да ещё меня за собой тянуть? — раздалось в ответ.

— Я же не специально, — возразил Джууширо, но, посмотрев на лукаво улыбающегося виновника всего представления, передумал дальше спорить. — Теперь твою репутацию прекрасного соблазнителя поставят под сомнение, — он бросил насмешливый взгляд на Кьёраку.

— Ну вот ещё! — Шунсуй уверенно шагнул к нему, пальцами приподнял его подбородок и лёгким поцелуем коснулся губ Укитаке.

Тот только потрясённо выдохнул и замер, изумлённо хлопая глазами.

— А... как же... твои поклонницы? — растерянно и тихо спросил он, запинаясь, когда Кьёраку отстранился.

— Да зачем они мне, когда у меня есть ты? — удивлённо отозвался Шунсуй. — Это другое, не репутация, — он замялся и как-то настороженно глянул на Укитаке, будто опасался, что тот обидится.

Джууширо залился краской до ушей и отвёл глаза в сторону.

— Я предлагал немного другой сценарий, — пробормотал краснеющий Укитаке. — Теперь начинаю сомневаться, что это представление было для неё.

Он мягко положил ладони на плечи Кьёраку и, больше не раздумывая, потянулся за поцелуем, надеясь, что тот ничего не скажет про его пылающие щёки.

Май, 2009


End file.
